This invention relates to communicating with transmission systems in drilling components, specifically referring to communicating with transmission systems when the drilling components are not actively drilling. The oil drilling industry has long sought to retrieve downhole information at faster rates while drilling. U.S. Pat. No. 6,670,880, which is incorporated herein by reference, discloses a downhole transmission system that transmits data through a plurality of downhole components in a drill string. Each component has a first and a second end, the first end of one component being adapted to connect to the second end of an adjacent component. The preferred embodiment disclosed in this patent operates in connection with double-shouldered tool joints in the downhole components, with transmission elements located in the secondary shoulder at each end of each component. A coaxial cable housed inside each component extends the length of the component, enabling the transmission elements at each end to communicate with each other. When the string of components is made up the transmission elements of adjacent first and second ends couple together to complete the transmission system.
During drilling a rotary connector permits communication between the downhole transmission system of the '880 patent with surface equipment. The rotary connector may replace the saver sub that is frequently interposed between the threaded portion of the top drive or kelly and the drill string so as to save the threads of the top drive or kelly from excessive wear. During tripping the rotary connector is disconnected from the drill string, resulting in loss of communication between the surface equipment and the drill string. It is desirable for the drilling crew to have access to the downhole information while tripping. In this specification, tripping is defined as the set of operations associated with removing or replacing an entire string or a portion thereof from the hole. Tripping is necessary for a number of well operations that change the configuration of the bottom-hole assembly, such as replacing the bit, adding a mud motor, or adding measurement while drilling (MWD) or logging while drilling (LWD) tools. Tripping can take many hours, depending on the depth to which drilling has progressed. The ability to maintain communication with downhole tools and instruments during tripping can enable a wide variety of MWD and LWD measurements to be performed during time that otherwise would be wasted. This ability can also enhance safety. For instance, in the event that a pocket of high-pressure gas breaks through into the well bore, the crew can be given critical advance warning of a dangerous “kick,” and timely action can be taken to protect the crew and to save the well. Maintaining communication during tripping can also give timely warning of lost circulation or of other potential problems, enabling timely corrective action.